Remnant Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Thick Skinned = Remnant gains slightly raised levels of fortitude and can survive things without harm that would damage others. -Natural Scavenger = Remnant has increased ability to take seemingly useless materials and transform them into something useful. -Hunting Proficiency = Remnant has increased ability to hunt and fish in the wilds. -Knife Making Proficiency = Remnant has an increased ability to fashion knives or small, sharp implements from basic materials. -Efficient Metabolism = Remnant can go for great lengths of time without food or water and not lose health or performance. 2ND DEGREE -True North = Remnant always maintains a sense of true North. -Wolf Claws = Remnant can cause his fingernails to form short, sharp claws that resemble those of a canine. -Extreme Temperature Resistance = Remnant is more resistant to extreme temperatures. -Tracker = Remnant has increased ability to track and his eyes are slightly heightened to allow for greater ease in spotting disturbances on the ground caused by passing animals. 3RD DEGREE -Night Vision = Like a nocturnal animal, the Remnant's eyes can reflect light back to better see at night, putting everything in a pale, greenish hue. -True Omnivore = Remnant can eat just about anything organic and his body won't reject it, provided the food is not rancid or poisoned. -Shelter Proficiency = Remnant possesses a natural talent for locating areas good for shelter and for finding materials to make said shelter. -Blend In = When in the wilderness, a Remnant has a power similar to Anonymous, unless someone is actively looking for him or he does something to draw attention to himself, a Remnant always manages to escape people's notice. 4TH DEGREE -Vocal Mimic = Remnant can mimic sounds, at this stage they can only mimic human voices or similar sounds. Remnant use this trick to fool others into walking into a trap, amid other things. -Wolf Ears = Remnant can increase his hearing for a duration of time, allowing him to hear greater distances and discern between sounds more distinctly. Remember that having increased hearing can have a drawback, powerful and blaring sounds will more easily affect him while using Wolf Ears. -Infrared = Remnant can see in infrared, allowing him to see heat signatures. -Tomahawk = Remnant can summon to himself a tomahawk of any basic design which inflicts aggravated damage. 5TH DEGREE -Call Wolves = Remnant can summon wolves or any local predators to his location. He cannot control whatever he summons, so he'd have better have a good plan in place for when they get there. -Jaguar Leap = Remnant can leap greater distances without suffering harm. -Leave No Trail = Remnant can pass through terrain and supernaturally leave no trail to follow. -Increased Constitution. = Remnant's body is highly durable and can take greater damage and soak it. 6TH DEGREE -Advanced Vocal Mimic = Remnant can now simulate the sounds of any animal with a degree of authenticity. -Traps Proficiency = Remnant has increased ability to make traps and set them up. -Sense Weakness = Remnant can tell if a creature is wounded, ill or somehow weakened. He may not be able to tell what exactly is wrong, but he possesses a sense that the animal is not at its prime. 7TH DEGREE -Photosynthesis = While resting, a Remnant's body can absorb ambient light in order to heal itself. -Disease Resistance = Remnant's immune system is jacked up, granting him greater resistance to diseases. -Climb Proficiency = Remnant has greater talent to climb surfaces. This is not a supernatural feat, only a boost to natural skills. This allows a Remnant to better plan out how he is going to climb, or what to do if something drastic suddenly happens and the Remnant must make lightning fast decisions or be crushed or fall to his death. -Natural Lizard = Remnant gains powerful regenerative capabilities, he can even regrow lost organs or appendages in time. 8TH DEGREE -Greater Omnivore = Remnant can eat anything organic and survive, even if the food is spoiled, as long as he has this power activated. -Spider Crawler = Remnant can climb up walls and across ceilings supernaturally with this ability, practically making his hands and feet stick to the surface like a spider. -Fire Maker = Remnant can cause fire spontaneously, causing a bout of flame to kick up momentarily. This can be used to start fires, scare predators, set things on fire or deal small amounts of damage to foes. 9TH DEGREE -Total Vocal Mimic = Remnant can recreate any sound he hears, even if it is mechanical or inhuman. -Sense Hunters = Remnants and Hunter Adepts share similar natures, so it isn't a surprise that experienced Remnants can stop and sense for several miles the presence of any members of the Order of Hunters. -Chameleon = Remnant can make himself temporarily invisible. -Blessing of the Shark = Remnant can swim at impossible speeds, depending on how much Kenosis he spends to activate this power, he can easily keep up with a motor boat. 10TH DEGREE -Greater Wolf Ears = Upgrade to Wolf Ears, the Remnant's hearing is now permanently increased, although the Remnant can choose to shut it down temporarily at his will. -Leader of the Pack = Remnant can call to his side local predators that hunt in groups. The animals will see the Remnant as their leader and will follow him into battle. -Glider = When falling through the air, the Remnant can supernaturally arrest his flight and glide to the ground. This does not allow him to actually fly, only slow his descent and choose his landing. 11TH DEGREE -Hibernate = Remnant can put himself in a state of suspended animation that can, potentially, last for months or years. During this time a portion of the Remnant's brain is still active and aware, so he can choose to leave hibernation. -Fire Warden = Remnant can control flames with his mind, either drastically enlarging the flame (regardless of fuel source) or causing it to 'bend' in a direction of his choosing, making the licking flames bend towards a target. -Summon Sasquatch = Remnant can let out a lupine howl that will travel for great distances, alarming any nearby Sasquatch to come to his aid. 12TH DEGREE -Oxygen Deprivation = Remnant can survive without oxygen for several hours. -Sense Water= Remnant can sense water for several kilometers, although he can only sense water, not whether it is potable or not. -Expert Tracker = Remnants acuity to such a high degree that what looks like chaotic muck to others appear as beautiful illustration of natural objects. In this refined picture of his sight a Remnant can easily pick out distortions in the natural foliage caused by the passing of something. 13TH DEGREE -Greatest Omnivore = If the Remnant can fit it in his mouth and swallow it, his body will be able to draw nutrients from it. Even if it's something like rusty bolts and nuts. Remnants enjoy using this power to unsettle others, chowing down on the most unusual and unsettling foods while others dine. -Remnant can sense when something natural he is about to eat is poisonous by nature. Remnants with this ability tend to be armed with poisoned weapons. -Gaian Affinity = Supernaturals based on the Gaian Coven will be favorable towards the Remnant. 14TH DEGREE -Psychevore = By eating something, the Remnant's mind gains knowledge or memories based on it. In the case of animals, the Remnant often gains primitive memories or sensations. When out in a new location, a Remnant can quickly learn the lay of the land and its secrets just by hunting the local fauna. -Adaptation = Remnant's body can make changes to itself to survive under harsh conditions. -Weather Manipulation = Remnant, by spending time concentrating, can make either slight or major changes to current weather patterns. He can turn a cloudy day into a rain storm or something equally drastic. 15TH DEGREE -The Sky God = By starring into the stars at night, or simply above himself, a Remnant can receive visions from God on where to go for good hunting, safety, or some place to help him with one of his current needs. Remnants call this the "Sky God' aspect of The Lord, because the earliest humans probably relied on God for survival the most.